iMessenger
by Katie Cruz-Williams
Summary: What happens when Chiron starts a camp-wide blog? What will happen? New friendships DEFINETLEY bloom, but, will it blossom to something else?
1. say WHAT?

One dinner at the Mess hall, after everyone had finished their dinner, Percy was feeling quite comfortable after all the stares he'd gotten. But still. Nothing could change the fact he was still miserable. He was miserable for the death of his mother. Miserable because he was abandoned by his father, whoever he was. Just when he was deep in thought, Chiron interrupted him.

"Excuse me everyone! Excuse me!" When no one stopped talking, he looked to Mr. D pleadingly. Mr. D sighed and flicked his hand as if he was shooing away a bug when a microphone appeared into thin air. He handed it to Chiron who smiled in gratitude."Now, excuse me!" the whole hall fell silent."I have a very important announcement to make, Percy Jackson has come to camp, and will be staying in Cabin 11, and-. " Just then someone called out:

"Reuglar or-"

"Undetermined." The Hermes cabin said dully.

"And now," Chiron cut in," Camp Half-Blood features a blogging site for the campers, naiads and staff, namely me and Mr. D. Tomorrow, counselors, I'll give you your cabin's laptops, they can be identified by your cabin's symbol, if you are undetermined and claimed later, we can give you a new laptop to use with your current cabin's symbol."

The fun starts in the next chapter! Here is a guide to all the usernames in this story, I will post new ones if they have been changed.

Percy -

Grover – thehumanwithooves

Annabeth - brainchild

Luke - swordfighter

Silena - venus

Beckendorf - hephaestus'son

Chiron - no.1centaur

Dionysus - groundedgod

Clarisse - maimer

Travis - cravistoll

Connor - tonnorstoll


	2. Run, Percy, RUN!

** has logged on**

**thehumanwithhooves has logged on**

**brainchild has logged on**

**thehumanwithhooves – **hey, you okay?

** – **sure, I'm being miserable and I can't get to sleep at night. Whaddaya think???

**brainchild- **ummm….. what's with the name?

** – **who, me?

**brainchild – **yeah.

**thehumanwithhooves – **he's undetermined the name says it all.

**swordfighter has logged on**

**brainchild – **oh! Hi Luke! *blushes*

**swordfighter – **hey, Annabeth.

**brainchild - ***looks disappointed*

** – ***snickers soft enough Annabeth can't hear*

**thehumanwithhooves – **what are you snickering about?

**brainchild – **I think I know, Jackson, you're dead when I find you!

**thehumanwithhooves – **uh-oh… RUN!!!!!!

** – **I know tha – WHOA!!!

*** got disconnected***

**swordfighter – **umm…. Who was that?

**brainchild – **oh, nobody.

**thehumanwithhooves – **that was Percy!

**swordfighter – **oh. Who're you? You're obviously a satyr, right?

**thehumanwithhooves – **Yeah, I'm Grover.

**swordfighter – **Really? That's a cool name, how did you get that in your head?

**thehumanwithhooves – **I didn't, Percy made a name for me.

**swordfighter – **Oh.

**brainchild – **Malcolm came up with my name.

**swordfighter – **so… Annabeth… what was Percy snickering about?

**thehumanwithhooves – **he was snickering about her –

***thehumanwithhooves got disconnected***

**brainchild – **Oh, he splashed sea water into me, that's all.

**maimer has logged on**

**maimer – **I love yoooooooooou Luuukeeee….

**swordfighter - **???

**brainchild – **WHAAAAAT?!?!?!

**maimer – **Luuuukeeee… will you marry meeeeeeeeeeee???

**swordfighter – ***slaps head* she's drunk!

**maimer – **c'mon lukeee… let's go to bed.

**brainchild – **but you're in diff-

**maimer – **I'll sleep in your bed Luke, wait, let me go get my lingerie *lumbers off to find it*

**maimer has logged off**

**swordfighter –** help, Annnabeth, she- NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

***swordfighter got disconnected***

**brainchild - **Luke!!!! I'm coming!!!

**brainchild has logged off**

**groundedgod has logged on**

**groundedgod – **Clarisse got drunk???? Where did she GET the wine???

**groundedgod – **Hello? Eh.

**groundedgod has logged off**

Okay… next chapter, Poseidon claims Percy.

Percy - sonoftheseagod


	3. All your fault!

**sonoftheseagod has logged on**

**thehumanwithooves has logged on**

**sonoftheseagod** – I can't believe it… I'm claimed…

**thehumanwithooves** – what are you upset for Percy? Most campers have to wait. For a very long time!

**sonoftheseagod** – now, Annabeth is mad at me…. That's the thing.

**thehumanwithooves** – why?

**sonoftheseagod** – Poseidon and Athena have a feud, remember?

**brainchild** has logged on

**brainchild** – all your fault Percy!!!

**sonoftheseagod** – what??? Not MY fault I was claimed!

**brainchild** – was too!

**sonoftheseagod – **was not!

**brainchild- **was too!

**sonoftheseagod -**Was not!

**brainchild** –GAH!!! Never mind you...you… SEAWEED BRAIN!!

**sonoftheseagod – **seaweedbrainhuh???

**sonoftheseagod has logged off**

**sonoftheseagod has logged on as seaweedbrain**

**seaweedbrain – **thanks, wise girl!

**brainchild** - *speechless*

**seaweedbrain – **that's the first time I've seen you NOT talking

**seaweedbrain – **come to think of it, I like it!

**brainchild** – not for long!

**seaweedbrain - **… never mind…

**brainchild** - ;P

**seaweedbrain : **;P

**thehumanwithooves** – stop it you two! (jeesh, if I didn't know better, they would be old momma and daddy goats by now.)

**seaweedbrain** – shuddup, Grover.

**thehumanwithooves** – well, you're the one with the seaweed brain!

**seaweedbrain** - … touché.


	4. Author's Note!

**I know, sorry this isn't a chapter. But one of your reviews say this:**

**Pineconeface711**

There's such thing as having character being IC- something you clearly need to learn. Then there is also a wonderful called having correct story format- which you also failed. Delete this shit bag story or I'll report it.

You know you love me,

Bianca

**Hell, you know I DON'T! what do you think, should I delete this story?**


	5. Hiatus?

Hey guys! I KNOW I haven't written anything in a looong time. So, you'll find there's a poll on my profile, asking you which story I should be focusing on. Thanks!

Love,

Danielle


	6. Poll Closing

Hey guys!

It's Dani, I just wanted to tell you all that the poll will be closed on February 5th. So if you haven't voted yet, this is your chance.

Thanks for reading my stories, guys! It means a lot to me.

Love,

Danielle


End file.
